


after hours

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [24]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chair Bondage, Dom Greg House, Dom Lisa Cuddy, F/M, Gags, M/M, Multi, Sub Robert Chase, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Robert Chase, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Cuddy and House torment a tied-up, gagged Chase.





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> for seasonofkink with the square "gags/silence".
> 
> enjoy!

Chase settles down on the chair Cuddy pulls out for him, looking up at her with wide eyes.

House had talked Cuddy into this, apparently, although he didn’t believe it, with the way Cuddy smiles and shifts, pressing her thighs together as House makes quick work of tying Chase up to the chair. Rope goes around his ankles, tying them to the legs of it, his arms behind the back of the chair, wrists tied together. As much as it’s not needed, House still runs rope around his midriff, tying that too to the chair. He’s left practically immobile, except for some squirming here and there.

“Are you okay?” House asks, leaning in to ruffle his hair.

He lets out a quiet whimper. “More than okay, yeah.”

“Good boy,” he nods. “Cuddy, could you hand me the gag?” When she doesn’t move, he adds, “Please?”

Cuddy hands him the gag— it’s a red ball gag, with thick leather straps. He shudders as House shoves it into his open mouth before fastening the straps. He can already feel drool form around the gag, how it makes his jaw go slack uncomfortably. He whimpers around it.

“God, he’s pathetic,” Cuddy breathes, leaning her hand down to tease at his cunt, pressing her fingers against his engorged dick. He gasps, hips bucking up as much as they can. “So desperate. And you know, House, how you tied him up is perfect.” She pauses. “Any idea why?”

“It’s perfect for a vibrator to be right up against his dick,” House offers, tilting his head and smiling at Chase wolfishly.

Chase whimpers around the gag, eyes wide as she nods, smiling in the exact same predatory way House does. She grabs a vibrator from somewhere— Chase can’t quite move to see from where— and presses it against his dick. He lets out a muffled moan.

“I think he can entertain himself with this enough,” she says. When Chase lets out a quiet whine, she scoffs. “I have work to do, boy. It’s not all about you, as much as your owners might have made you think.”

House huffs. “He knows it’s not all about him— my pleasure is more important than his, he knows that much. If anything it’s Cameron’s fault that he’s so damn spoiled.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find a way to busy yourself while he comes over and over. If you want to pleasure me in front of him, I’m all ears.”

House rolls his eyes. “Don’t you have work?”

“I’m taking you off clinic duty just to humiliate your dumb little toy, I think I can put off work for as much as I can.”

House shuffles a little. “That’s fair. So, turn it on. Don’t keep my toy waiting.”

She doesn’t have to be told twice. She turns it on, right in the halfway setting, not too hard but not too soft either. Chase gasps around the gag when it starts, hips bucking up as he squirms on the chair, panting and drooling all over the gag, muffled moans leaving his mouth.

“He’s so much better when he’s gagged,” House huffs. “Less of a nuisance.”

Cuddy hums and heads to her desk, sitting down and pulling up some papers. “Yeah, that’s true. He’s much more less of a nuisance like this.”

Chase whimpers, loud and whiny, as drool dribbles down his chin. He’s so desperate— for touch, for the vibrator to be at a higher setting. He’s dripping wet, struggling against the bindings around his wrists, panting as he gets closer and closer to orgasm. The fact he’s being silence, the fact he’s being ignored, certainly doesn’t help curb his arousal.

When he’s squirming even more, when he’s reaching orgasm, Cuddy is still looking at the papers. She hums and takes the remote control, turning it down. He gasps when the vibrator barely even does a thing, tears pricking at his eyes with frustration.

“Ooh, look at that sweet whore,” House says, grabbing his chin. “He’s about to cry over not getting to come at the first try. How fuckin’ pathetic.”

“I guess I’ll have to keep it low for an hour or so,” Cuddy says. “He needs to learn he deserves to be denied pleasure.”

Chase moans at Cuddy’s words. He knows it’s going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
